Just A Fake
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: Takes Place 2 weeks after the make up with the First Date Finasco Naley Haley calls there relationship off, Fed up with him yelling at her in public. She wont forgive him this time. Can He Prove he's sorry and that he's not embarrassed of her? Hope so NAL
1. Chapter 1

-1**Just A Fake**

If you like NALEY stories, Read Mary-023

**-Nathan and Haley are going out, well this takes place a 2 weeks after they've up after the first date fiasco-**

Nathan dug through all the papers in his locker and took out his Geography book. Nathan turned around quickly as he felt a small hand on his back.

"Hey" Haley laughed. "Are you okay? You seem a little jumpy?"

"Just having a bad day… But I'm better now" He smiled and she grinned back.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Haley asked as Nathan watched everyone quiet down in the hall as if they were trying to listen.

Nathan gave a quick glance at Haley and began loudly.

"What are you talking about 'Tonight?" Nathan asked rudely.

"You know" Haley laughed at his 'forgetfulness', but somehow, she knew where this was heading. "Remember, we're going out tonight to-"

"To my house for tutoring right?" He cut her off. "Because if your thinking we're doing something other than tutoring, Your crazy" Nathan spoke loudly as Haley began to get teary. He wished he could stop, but he's got a rep. for this, and he had to keep it. "I don't like you Haley, I know you must hear that a lot, but you've got to get it through your head!" He shouted, as the crowd forming laughed, and Tim slapped Nathan on the back.

"Good Job" he congratulated.

Haley wiped at her eyes furiously. This has happened countless times. Haley would talk to him in school, he would yell at her and embarrass her in front of everyone, she'd run out crying, and he'd apologize and she'd stupidly take him back. She realized it, he was embarrassed of her. And she wont go through that any longer. She glared at him and began.

"I've had enough of this Nathan" She glared, speaking louder as she continued. "We're over! Or Whatever we were, or Whatever you tell your friends we are, We're DONE!" She shouted. "Do me one favor, next time you see me, do NOT talk to me! I now, Hate you" Haley looked at him closely, seeing the hurt and sadness flash across his eyes, she turned and walked away, felling a little pleased to let him feel the hurt she has had. She knew that he'd expect them to be back together, after he apologizes. That everything would be okay. But not today, because he's proved, countless times, SO many times.

That's He's Just A Fake…

Good? Worth Continuing? Please review!

BTW Thanks for the reviews on 'The Pros and Cons of Breathing' I didn't think that many people would like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Fake: Chapter Two**

**Sorry for the wait!**

It'd been two days. Since Haley had walked away that Friday, right before school was over. Nathan had tried to get in touch with Haley many times. But of course, she wouldn't answer her phone. Nathan had even gone to her house, but she wasn't there. Over that weekend, Nathan nor Haley, had never been more miserable. And now it was Monday… School again. Time to face each other.

"Tutor-Girl HEY!" Brooke yelled over the crowd and Haley looked up to see her waving her arm and running over to her. Haley laughed a little, and met her halfway.

"Hey Tigger." She greeted.

"Okay… why do you call me that? Just wondering, I like it though… but why?" Brooke asked confused, Haley laughed.

"I call you that, because, you're so Bouncy, you never stop bouncing around, and you're so bubbly, Like Tigger from Winnie The Pooh!" Haley told her in an obvious kind of voice.

"Oh! I like it like it! B-R, Double O, E!" Brooke cheered.

"You forgot the 'K' in your name.." Haley laughed, and Brooke raised her eyebrow and moved her face closer to Haley.

"I know." Brooke said seriously, and they both stared at each other, trying not to blink, but broken when Haley blew in Brooke's eye. And they both laughed. "Damn it, just for this once I wanted to win!" Brooke whined stomping one of her feet. Haley chuckled.

"Look's like you have to work harder to beat Ms. James" Haley laughed.

"I see that now." Brooke laughed. "Hey listen girly, I got to go get my stuff out of my locker, on the other side of the stupid school!" Brooke mumbled, Haley nodded slightly, laughing.

"Alright Brooke, I'll catch you later than?" She asked, Brooke nodded eagerly.

"Of course!" Brooke laughed walking away, with a bounce on each step.

"Definitely Tigger." Haley laughed walking to her locker. She slowly looked around, to see if _he _was anywhere nearby. When she saw that he was no where to be found, she proceeded putting stuff in, and taking stuff out of her locker. She shut her locker, and turned around quickly, a little to quickly. Haley turned knocking her backpack, into the nearest passanger, which caused him drop his iPod.

"What the hell!" He cursed, picking up his iPod, Haley covered her face with her hands, still not knowing who the hell she bumped into, she started to apologize.

"I am SO sorry I should have watched where I was-"

"Haley?" Nathan asked, standing up, and wrapping his headphones around the little white object. Haley's eye's widened, and then quickly narrowed, remembering everything.

"Sorry." She apologized coldly and started to walk away, Nathan grabbed her arm quickly and she turned around. "What?" She snapped.

"Please… Hales listen to me." Nathan pleaded.

"Nathan, I already know what you're going to say okay? 'Oh Haley, I'm, so sorry, It will never happen again' And I'll be my stupid self saying 'Oh okay, as long as it never happens again' And we will be okay! Well, except for the next day where you'll do it again! Well guess what Nathan! Not this time!" Haley shouted, ripping her arm from his grip and walking fast away from him.

Nathan was devastated. She was right. He did think it was going to be okay after he apologized… it always was. But watching her walk away, he realized, he had really hurt her this time. And that she wasn't going to apologize anytime soon. They're had to be a way to make her forgive him…. Right?

And who better to ask… then Lucas. Nathan and Lucas, still weren't friends, but they were civil, for Haley's sake. Nathan looked around a little, finding someone was easy for him, seeing as how he could just look over everyone. He finally found him… but, he was busy talking to Haley. He thought for a couple seconds… he couldn't just walk up there, while she was there… Or maybe he could.

Nathan took slow steps closer to Lucas. Haley saw him out of the corner of her eye, and made a confused expression. Lucas looked over to where she was, and sighed shrugging. He turned to Nathan who was now 2 feet away from him.

"Nathan, what do you want?" Lucas flatly. Nathan cringed a little.

"Lucas, can I talk to you about something…?" He asked him, nodding his head somewhere else to show that he wanted to talk to him without Haley. He gave a confused face. But then shrugged.

"Fine, but make it quick. First period starts in…-"

"4 minutes and… 23 seconds." Haley cut him off. Nathan smiled at her, she always had to be exact, and he thought it was cute. She saw him smile and she simply scoffed and walked away. Nathan cursed silently then looked up to Lucas's bored face.

"Okay, what do you want? Because, you know that we aren't exactly friends, berely aquantinces. I was only nice to you to respect Haley's wishes, and seeing as how you crushed her in front of everyone, completely embarrassing her, and making her feel like shit, numerous times, she finally got the hint, and dumped you. Therefore, I don't have to be civil to you." Lucas snapped, his anger dripping like venom. Nathan nodded.

"And you have every right to say all that. Because it's true, I do that. And I don't know why. I really wish I hadn't. Because these last few day's without Haley have been hell, and I miss her like crazy, everything. Her personality, how when she's nervous, she rambles or twist's her hair with her fingers…. How she brightens a room when she walks in, and is nice to everyone… Everything…" He confessed, it was silent for a few seconds until Lucas let out a sigh.

"Okay… I don't blame you, she's an amazing girl… but what does this have to do with me?" Nathan nodded quickly when he called her amazing and sighed.

"I need your help."

"You? Need my help?" He smirked.

"Yes, I need YOUR help." Nathan repeated, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know Nathan. She's some kind of pissed at you. Yet she still cares about you. every time I say anything about you, like, she's better off without you, she says 'That's not true, he's a great guy, he just didn't like me as much as I thought he did… Once he find's someone he really likes, He won't be embarrassed… I guess it just wasn't me' and all her, Bigger person crap." Lucas told him. Nathan hung his head. She thought he didn't like her? Little did she know… but… he guessed he couldn't really blame her, he never told her how lucky he was with her, and how she made him happy , and he sure as hell didn't show it.

"Shit! What am I going to do! She's never going to forgive me… I don't know what to do, or say, and she won't listen to me. You gotta help me man, please?"

"I don't know if Haley would like that…" Lucas told him.

"Please man! I need her back! It's just like people say, you never know how much you need something, until it's gone… or some shit like that… anyway help me." He asked him again.

"Ah…"

**How was it? Any good ? Sorry for not updating quick, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just A Fake  
Chapter Three  
Thank you for all the reviews! Especially Ants LoL, You really like this huh? LoL, I'm glad, Here's a chapter.**

"Please man! I need her back! It's just like people say, you never know how much you need something, until it's gone… or some shit like that… anyway help me." He asked him again.

"Ah… I don't know man.. What if she finds out I helped, and she's pissed at me? I don't about you, but I do not like 'Pissed' Haley." Lucas explained. Nathan nodded slowly, agreeing to what he had said.

"Your right... Nevermind, I should'nt even be dragging you into this... I treated her like shit, and ruined, like, the best relationship of my life with my stupid jock, jackass actions." He cursed looking down. Lucas couldn't believe it... but he actually felt bad for him. Nathan.

"Man..."

"No It's okay. I did it, now I have to live with it." He mumbled walking away.

"Wait!" Lucas called out. Oh god. Nathan turned around and took a few steps toward him and gave him a questioning look. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this but... I'll help you." Nathan's eyes widened. Lucas smiled a little. He really did want to help him... He's learned his lesson, life sucks without Haley. And, he really did seem sorry.

"Really? You will? Oh wow! Thanks man! I so owe you." He told Lucas, and he could definitley see he made the right decision.

"Yeah, you really do. Anyway. You and the team, come over tonight, at 5:30." He told him. Nathan looked at him werid.

"Um... I didn't think I'd owe you by hanging out with us..." He laughed. Lucas chuckled.

"No, Haley comes over every monday to watch movies with me, if you come, she'd know im setting you up. But if the team comes, I'll just tell her we needed to talk about the game. She might put up a fight at first, but she won't turn down a funny Adam Sandler movie, trust me." He told him. Nathan nodded.

"Thank you Lucas, I know I haven't been nice to you... well at all, I've been a jerk. But, Thank you. So much." He said smiling. Lucas nodded as Haley wandered over quickly, and grabbed Lucas by the shoulders shaking him.

"_Your Pulling the Trigger! Pulling the Trigger! All Wrong_!" She sang shaking him, she stopped after she was done and walked away as if nothing happend. Nathan looked at Lucas, amused.

"All the time she does that." He laughed. "ALL THE TIME! It's a new song everyday." Nathan laughed.

"That's why I want her back... she's so unexpected, but so great, she's like no other girl... a little weird.. but I like them weird." He laughed. Lucas nodded. "I'll see you later Luke, Thanks again." He called out as he walked away. Lucas nodded. He sure hoped his plan wouldn't backfire.

* * *

"Just for the record, The weather today, is slightly sarcastic, with a good chance of A. Indifference or B. Dis-intrest, In what the critics say." Haley said normally. Lucas smirked at her.

"You know your just speaking the 'Panic! At the Disco' song. I'm not retarded." He laughed.

"Oh... your not?" They both laughed until they turned around and heard other laughter.

"Hey guys, how long have you been here?" Lucas asked the team, while Haley was still in shock.

"Long enough to hear the weather." Nathan smirked. Haley rolled her eyes and turned towards the door.

"Haley wait!" Lucas told her, Haley turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She snapped. The guy's, except for Nathan, made sounds of a cat hissing.

"Guys, shut the hell up!" Nathan snapped at them. Haley glared at them all. But... maybe it was just him, but her glare seemed... less threating.. maybe she was beginning to forgive him.

"Hales, listen, I invited the team over to watch movies with us... C'mon... you can't go." Lucas told her, putting his hands on her shoulders, Haley swiped them away.

"You did this purposely didn't you! I can't believe you Lucas! I'm not gonna back down from the decisions I made okay! Why do you even care! You hate Nathan! Just back out of my life!" She shouted, then turned to Nathan. "You too!" She exclaimed walking out the door and slamming it shut. Lucas turned to Nathan.

"Sorry man..." He started.

"No, I'm going after her." Nathan told him, the team looked at him weird.

"What do you mean your 'going after her'. It's just Geek Tutor-Girl Haley James. Who cares." Tim told him. Lucas's fist's clenched as he heard them talk about her best friend like that.

"Hey-" Lucas started but was cut off by Nathan.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that okay? She is an amazing girl, and I don't know why i bothered to listen to you guys! She's never done ANYTHING to us, except, for being nice. So if you wanna get your ass kicked, call her a name one more time." He challenged threatingly. They all backed up and shook their head. "Okay, It's understood. Go watch the movies guys. I'm going to go find Haley." He told them running out the door. Lucas smiled as they all went into the living room.

* * *

Nathan smiled seeing how Haley was right on the porch of Lucas's house, sitting on the porch swing, Haley turned to see who it was and glared.

"What Nathan? What do you want! To apologize? Well I don't need an apology okay? I don't need your shitty apology! And I don't need you!" She yelled, getting up from the swing. Nathan's heart broke, she really did hate him.

"Haley, C'mon! Hear me out!" Nathan ended up shouting back. Haley glared.

"You have no right to beyelling at me." She said sadly.

"Your right. Your right." He agreed quickly. He didn't mean it. "I'm sorry okay? I'm so so so so sorry Haley! I don't know how else to tell you it." He started, taking a seat on the swing, Haley watched him.

"I'm Sorry won't cut it for the rest of your life." She told him, Nathan looked at her with pure sadness in his eyes.

"But Haley... I need to find some way for you to forgive me.. be like it used to be." He told her, Haley shook her head.

"That's the thing Nathan! How it used to be, was shit too! I mean, when we were alone, you were as sweet as could be. Always nice, always a gentlemen, when we hit the public, it was like a complete 360!" She told him. Nathan nodded sadly. "We just don't fit... we're not meant to be together Nathan." She told him walking away.

"No! Haley! No!" He called after her. She shook her head walking away. "Haley! I love you!" He called after her. Haley turned around quickly. Tears pouring from her eyes.

"No. No you don't. I'm not like some booty call okay? And I'm not a niave little girl! Okay! You don't love me!" She screamed crying harder than she ever possibly could. "You can't! We Can't be together! We're over!" Nathan shook his head walking towards her, his eyes glistening with tears.

"It doesn't have to be that way Haley! Just take me back! I promise you! I'll be better than I've ever been! I do love you." He told her, a tear pouring down his face. Haley shook her head and backed away.

"No. I don't want you. You'll just break my heart again. I took a chance with you. You are my first love... _were_ my first love." That cut through his heart like a knife. "And, only to find out, that, Your Just a fake, A good looking, damn fine, jackass FAKE!" She screamed running away. Nathan shook his head, she was right. He deserved this... but he still wouldn't give her up. He wasn't finished. He walked slowly back into Lucas's house, after wiping his eyes. Lucas looked up and could already tell everything.

"Giving up?" He asked.

"No, never." He shot back.

_And away we go  
and I hope that you know  
that one day, we will all be alone_

Holding on to broken hearts  
Memories are what's left of us  
You're trying to hard to be my friend  
And I'm placing all our pictures  
in these broken frames to remind me never fall in love again

**I'm sorry wont cut it for the rest of your life**  
get over yourself and say goodbye  
I hope you realize you threw away the best thing that ever happened to you  
Forget my name and forget my face hope you get on a plane and forget this place  
So I never have to deal with you again

And away we go  
and I hope that you know  
that one day, we will all be alone

Maybe now I'll figure out  
that life is one big question how am I supposed to grow  
when I'm stuck inside this state well I'll never know  
Your falling faster then the shooting star you wished your body on  
(your body on)

**I'm sorry wont cut it for the rest of your life  
**get over yourself and say goodbye  
I hope you realize you threw away the best thing that ever happened to you  
Forget my name and forget my face hope you get on a plane and forget this place  
So I never have to deal with you again

And I never felt so high as my back is to the ground  
And we're starting at the stars making faces at the clouds  
But all those days are gone the memories put to rest  
And if you want to see my youth your gonna have to dig deep in my chest

**I'm sorry wont cut it for the rest of your life**  
get over yourself and say goodbye  
I hope you realize you threw away the best thing that ever happened to you  
Forget my name...forget my face...  
So I never have to deal with you again  


* * *

**Theres the chapter, I hope u liked it. i'll updateASAP OH! Credit To Valencia for the last song called 'Away We Go' (Which i think if u read it, it totally relates) And Panic! At the Disco, for Haley's little sayings. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just A Fake  
I'm Glad you guys have liked my chapters so far. Ha. Hope u like this one. I've gave alot of thought.**

**This is dedicated to Mary. She's an amazing friend, and awesome writter (Mary-023) READ 'EM!**

* * *

"Nope, Never." He shot back. Lucas nodded.

"Well, leave her alone tomorrow man." Jake told him. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, It's her 17th birthday tomorrow, don't ruin it for her." Jake explained.

"Oh! I totally forgot! I knew that too!" He groaned.

"Yeah man, well now you know." Lucas told him. Jake knew about the birthday, because him and Haley have been friends, because of Lucas, and she was in his chorus class.

"Well... Can I get her a present?" He asked. "I really want too." Lucas shurgged.

"I don't know if it'd matter though Nate. I mean, she might not take it, she's pissed." He told him. Nathan nodded understanding, and then cursing under his breath. "But you could try." He added, Nathan looked up grinning.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to try."

"What are you gonna get her dude?" Tim asked, now intrigued with this whole situation. BasketBall Player and Tutor HA! Who would have thought?

"I don't know... something that mean's something to her..." He mumbled. Lucas smiled "Luke man. Do you know her locker combination?" Luke laughed a little, making a 'Are You Kidding' face. "I want it, so I can slip the present in there." He told him, giving a pleading face. Lucas sighed.

"Yeah, I do. And I'll tell you it, only because, she really liked you man. And I can tell your sorry." Nathan nodded gratefully. "I'll help anyway I can."

"Okay. So I have another Idea, We could talk to..."

* * *

**Next Day At School**

"Okay man." Lucas started, they were infront of Haley's locker, Lucas quickly undid the lock and let Nathan slip his gift in. "There. She'll see it when she comes. Which is..." Lucas mumbled looking around the corner, and saw her walking. "Now. So, go, be distant." Nathan nodded, silently hoping this would somehow make her... forgive him, a tiny bit. They both walked off, Nathan about 10 feet away. And Lucas in another hall.

Haley turned the corner. Nathan looked up from his locker to look at her. She looked kinda' sad. And he felt his heart brake a little. It's her birthday she should be happy. Haley caught his stare, and gave him the tiniest of all smiles, and turned to her locker. Behind Haley, Nathan began smiling. She fidgeted with her lock, messing up twice, behind her Nathan was rolling his eyes. He couldn't wait, he wished he could run up and do it for her, watching her, she finally managed to open it, and smiled a little when she saw a cupcake with a candle on it. She laughed giddly then turned around, Nathan seeing her turn, quickly putting his focus back into his locker. She seeing no one near her, got confused.

She picked up the cupcake, a smile still planted on her face, and found a medium size rectangular box, rapped in shiny wrapping papper. She smiled. Nathan turned back around and smiled also, seeing her happy. He watched her tear it open and smile wider to see a Krafts Mac & Cheese box. She laughed a little, and opened the top, which revealed another small velvet box inside the Kraft's blue box. She gasped, grabbing it and slowly opening it to reveal a gorgeous necklace with a diamond heart. She turned around, eyes widened to see Nathan.

"Is this. I mean. Was. Did you?" Haley stuttered looking at him surprised. Nathan kinda' nodded. Not really knowing what to say. "What... Why?"

"Happy Birthday Haley." He smiled, Haley nodded, her eyes glossy, yet still giving him a questioning look. "Right. It's for your birthday. And because I love you." He told her, Haley shook her head. "No! No Haley. This is for you. You have to except it. I'm not telling you to come running back into my arms, because I know that won't happen okay? But. You've gotta take it. It's just for you. I wanted to get it for you..." He explained, and stared at her expression. Her eyes were overly glossy. Her lips slightly curved into a smile, and her hand was fisted to her heart, where she clutched the necklace.

"Nathan I... I don't know what to say..." She muttered, smiling a little. "Well, for one. It's really nice of you, to get me this. Oh! And pretty clever, putting it in a Mac & Cheese box. Proves you know my favorite food." She smiled a little, and he returned the smile and nodded. "I haven't tried the cupcake... but It looks good." She told him licking her lips jokinly, which still turned him on, his eyes looking to her lips, now with a silky shine to them. "And. The necklace... Nathan. It's beautiful..." She looked up smiling. "I Can't believe you did this... It must have costed a fortune."

"Your worth it." He told her smiling. She nodded, he slowly grabbed the necklace out of her hands as she slowly turned allowing him to brush the hair away from her neck, and clasping the necklace. Haley flipped her hair back, and looked down at the necklace. "It looks gorgeous on you."She blushed.

"Thanks. Thank you Nathan." She said getting really teary. Nathan frowned.

"Wait Haley, hey. What's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I just. I can't believe you remembered... my parents... they didn't even call me. Which isn't a big surprise, i mean, they didnt call me last year either, and it was my sweet sixteen." She cried silently. "I just... thank you. It means alot to me, more than you'd know." She told him, throwing herself into his arms, which caught him by surprise, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feel of her body in his arms again, smelling her Herbal Essence's smelling hair.

"I'm sorry your parent's didn't remember Hales. They really should have. You really are special." He whispered to her. She nodded into his chest, then looked up at him. "Haley... I know... you hate me-"

"No... I don't hate you Nathan."

"Okay." He smiled. "Then would you maybe... like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked nervously.

"Nathan I-"

"I know Haley" He said cutting her off. "I know you don't trust me, and your mad at me... but I love you. And we could work out... please give me a chance."

"Nathan-"

"Please Haley. If you still don't wanna be with me, I'll back off. I promise." He begged. Haley looked up at him and laughed a little. "What?"

"If you hadn't cut me off the first time, you'd know I was going to agree." She smirked and he groaned. "That's right Mr. Impatient. If you waited, you wouldn't have had to waste your breath on all those things." She smiled and he laughed. "I'll go. But I'm free to bail whenever."

"Of course." He told her.

"And. We're taking things slow." She told him, grabbing her binders out of her locker. He nodded again.

"Slow's good." He replied, she smiled slightly. Nathan watched her take two more books out, and he grabbed her binders and the two books. She turned and smiled. "C'mon, I'll walk you to class Birthday Girl." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled as they walked down the hall.

**Plan One. FINISHED.**

* * *

**How was it? I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
